Now I See the Light
by Steelo
Summary: The war has ended but Harry is once again alone and in darkness. Can two concerned individuals help our saviour out of the depths of despair? A tasteful romance. A birthday gift to arashi wolf princess from vampygurl402. Slash. One shot. SSHP. Complete.


_**AN: **_This story was created as a request from **vampygurl402** as a birthday present to **arashi wolf princess**. I don't usually do requests but I was so flattered that someone liked my writing style enough to request something of me. I am still working very hard on LBA and I have some other stories in the works. But writer's block is a terrible thing (one I didn't believe existed until it hit me). Thanks for all the support from fans.

**Summary**: Harry defeated Voldemort. Life is moving on, except Harry is at a standstill. He is slowly progressing into darkness and there is only one who notices. Will it be enough? A romantic SSHP slash fic.

**Disclaimer**: I am a poor, debt ridden student…no I did not come up with the HP series otherwise I'd be the billionaire. So HP world is not mine.

**Warnings: **Slash; adult, but tasteful situations; some profanity. _**  
**_

_**Now I See The Light**_

The war was over.

The Light had won and the world was rejoicing.

Well, almost everyone was celebrating.

Harry Potter lay silently in his chambers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At twenty-four he was still very young for a wizard, and yet felt he had lived a lifetime.

Following his seventh year at Hogwarts he had entered an intensive defense training program. Such a program was usually undertaken by special operative Aurors. The Order of the Phoenix and the ministry had finally come to a consensus. Harry, being the one and only person able to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, would receive the training. So he had taken the two year program and at nineteen was brought into teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, while the Light prepared for the final confrontation.

Remembering his days as the DA's instructor he had flourished in the role. For the next five years his students consistently surpassed the world rankings of school records. Even when considering the difficult times the world was living in, the students pushed themselves to succeed for the professor and saviour.

Finally, the day of the confrontation arrived. After careful planning, the Order had drawn Voldemort from hiding. In an effort to draw the fighting away from the school, the Order had forced Voldemort to the ancient magical grounds of Stonehenge.

The fight had been Epic.

After hours of testing one another, Voldemort and Harry had finally connected wands once again. This time no translucent, ghost-like figures appeared. It was a battle for dominance between the two powerful wizards. Harry using all of his magical strength pushed the bead of gold that had appeared between their wands back into Voldemort's wand.

The explosion that had followed had been colossal.

Voldemort was burned to ash, his magic deserting him and re-entering the ground of Stonehenge.

For Harry, the magical backlash had attacked him so quickly, so completely, that he had no time to reenforce his defenses. Shards of crystallized magic had embedded themselves into his eyes.

Harry had lost consciousness.

Three days later on March 30th, he awoke to darkness.

Complete darkness.

The healers had travelled to Hogwarts to aid the saviour but found due to the concentration of magic within his eyes, they could do nothing.

Harry would never see again.

That had been two months ago.

Harry had raged, cried and ultimately fallen into a deep depression. His worries, of no longer having purpose to the world, were solidified by his continued dependence on others.

Hermione and Ron, the friends who had remained steadfast by his side throughout the years had left him to his own devices.

They did not do it deliberately. They had simply moved on with their lives. The joy of finally being free and having peace was contagious. Casualties of the war were ignored, though never purposeful, they were allowed to fade into the background.

Hermione had for some time researched solutions for Harry's situation but had come up with nothing. Ron had tried to be understanding, but could not fully grasp the range of Harry's emotions. He figured since it was a physical injury Harry would bounce back as he always did. He could not comprehend the emotional and mental stresses Harry was suffering and would continue to suffer indefinitely.

Ron had finally proposed to Hermione. The two were so engrossed in their wedding plans that were set for November of that year. No one had the heart to inform them of their negligence.

Harry was tired of being a burden on those he cared about. The Weasley's were dealing with the loss of Ginny. Thus, Molly and Arthur were not present. Remus had secluded himself with the werewolf clans. He had taken his son Theodore, following Tonks' death, and the two were living comfortably. Harry was young Teddy's godfather but had yet to spend time with the boy, due to his own issues. The guilt was only feeding his spiralling depression.

The young hero had to learn how to make do without his sight. St. Mungo's had sent a healer. The magical community,however, was not well equipped to deal with his disability. Blindness was not an affliction the wizarding world suffered from. Healers could always fix eyesight. Harry's blindness flummoxed the healing staff. Thus, the healers had reached out to the Muggle world. A therapist had visited for a few weeks before Harry had thrown her out given her patronizing nature.

He was given a cane and left to his own devices at Hogwarts.

Harry had finally had enough of the poking and prodding of healers, well wishers and friends.

So he retreated.

He no longer went to social gatherings, he stopped talking to everyone and never left his rooms.

So he was once again lying on his bed in darkness.

Never before had he felt so alone.

Even in his cupboard at Private Drive, he had always believed someone was out there for him. Either his parents or some other long lost relative, always hoping that his aunt and uncle had lied regarding his parent's deaths.

Now he knew the truth.

He was alone.

Utterly alone.

Tears streamed slowly from his eyes. He closed them and turned over, trying to ignore the pain in his heart, and fell asleep.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

Dobby was worried.

He had watched as his friend, Master Harry, deteriorated.

Dobby watched as Master Harry's friends came to visit less and less before they stopped coming. Dobby could not decide if it was because they were busy or if they too hated seeing the wreck that was Master Harry.

Now, Dobby was the only consistent visitor.

Headmaster Dumbledore had once visited daily, but Master Harry never spoke to the headmaster. When the headmaster left Dobby would hear Master Harry cry because of the headmaster's betrayals, lies and secrets.

Dobby never left Master Harry alone for too long.

Dobby brought him meals, washed his clothes and cleaned his rooms. Dobby would sit and rock Master Harry through heart wrenching sobs at night when the terrible dreams plagued him.

Sadly, this was not enough.

Dobby knew Master Harry was fading away from the world and knew he needed to help Master Harry.

So he went to the one person that could always affect Master Harry.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

Severus Snape woke to a knocking on his private chambers.

He looked around, trying to regain his bearings.

Normally he woke around six in the morning and began his day.

His magically created window in the Dungeons portrayed a bright sunny day.

Unable to ascertain the reason for his late sleep, he focused once again on the knocking.

It was very persistent.

Getting out of bed and donning a house coat, he wrenched open the door ready to flay the person behind it.

The door was open.

No one was there.

Wait.

He looked down and noticed the house elf, what was its name again…Dodder, Dudder, Dobbin, Dobby? Dobby was its name!

"What!?" Severus snarled at the small creature.

"Dobby must speak with Professor Snape, sir." While the elf was wringing his small hands, he had a determined glint in his eye.

Severus sighed a heavy sigh and rubbed his face, before moving aside to let the creature pass. Severus closed the door and followed, unsure of what the social requirements of the situation were. Did he offer the elf a drink? Or simply wait, then again he wasn't known for his kindness and gentility. Entering his sitting room, he took a seat in his favourite armchair, waiting for the elf to begin. Dobby remained standing in the middle of the room.

"Dobby comes to speak with Professor Snape about Master Harry Potter." Severus' eyes widened and he was about to give the elf a piece of his mind when Dobby threw out a hand to him. He shouted but no words came out.

The damn elf had silenced him.

He glared murderously at the creature waiting for it to continue.

"Dobby is sorry sir. But this be important. Harry Potter needs your help. Dobby knows you and Harry Potter never be friends but you be the only person he listens to. Dobby fears Harry Potter will gives up. Please Professor Snape, help him." The elf now removed the silencing spell.

"Why you dastardly little wretch, I should throw you out of here. Where do you come off telling me I must once again help our saviour?!" Dobby gave Severus a sad look.

"Dobby remembers you at school Professor Snape. Dobby was a Malfoy elf and was to serve Young Master Lucius while he be at school. Dobby knows Professor Snape hate Mister James Potter." At the mention of that name Severus kirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"But Dobby remembers a young girl, Missy had red hair and green eyes. She and Professor Snape be friends. Be friends just like Dobby and Mister Harry Potter be friends. Dobby knows that if Professor Snape be friends with Missy Evans like Dobby be friends with Harry Potter then Professor Snape would help Missy Evans." Dobby paused here and waited for Severus to acknowledge his words. Severus nodded slowly, unsure of where the discussion was leading.

"Dobby will always help Mister Harry Potter, even Mister Harry Potter's babies if he have them one day. Professor Snape should help Missy Evan's baby. Professor Snape should help Harry Potter." Severus blinked, unable to swallow a house elf crafting logic to bring Severus' understanding around.

Severus pondered the elf's words.

Potter had not been such a nuisance since he began teaching. He had always been respectful and cordial. Severus had simply never given it much thought. He had assumed that once Potter had claimed the DADA position, he would maintain the hostility the two had shared over the years. Potter had not. He had, oddly enough, gone out of his way to be polite and had apologized for his taunts and misdeeds as a teenager. While the two had never been friends, Potter would not hesitate to seek out Severus' assistance with class related issues.

Lately he realized he had not seen Potter. Not that he had ignored Potter. He simply did not have Potter on the brain, now that classes and the war had ended.

He thought more on Dobby's speech.

Harry Potter was James Potter's son. James Potter had been a terrible, mean-spirited, arrogant arsehole. He cared nothing for others, except those he deemed worthy. He had tormented Severus relentlessly and Severus was happy he was dead.

But Harry Potter was only half James Potter's son. Harry Potter was also the son of Lily Evans, his childhood friend. The girl who had been kind to him when others were not. The girl who took his snarkiness in stride and brought him to task. The girl that had forgiven him for calling her a filthy mudblood and kept up a secret correspondence with him. Lily had owled Severus until she went into hiding. Severus had reported the prophecy back to the Dark Lord not knowing the Potters would be implicated. When he had realized what he had done he nearly lost himself. He had killed his oldest and dearest friend. He had vowed to protect her son with all his being to atone for his mistakes.

When Potter had come to school at age eleven looking exactly like James Potter, Severus had forgotten the connection to Lily.

Severus realized the oddity of it taking an elf, a being most wizards believed beneath them, to make him realize his mistake once again.

Severus would help Harry Potter because it was his duty.

Severus would help Harry because it was high time he grew up and put the past behind him.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

Harry awoke to a pounding on his door.

He ignored it.

Turning back over he went to return to his slumber.

Pounding on the door once again, roused him from his dozing.

Growling Harry moved from his bed. Grabbing his cane he tapped his way to the door, through the living room and to the main entrance of his quarters. The only upside to his lack of sight was his new habit of cleanliness. His quarters had to be in impeccable condition or he would trip and fall, as had happened in the past.

Harry came to the door and waited, hoping against all hope that his unwanted visitor had left.

"Potter open this door. I will not be vacating this hallway until you do."

Snape, what was he doing here. Harry was mystified but proceeded to remove the wards on his door.

He opened the door and waited.

"I see that you have decided to speak with me," Severus commented quietly.

Harry folded his arms. He waited a minute before sighing and dropping the pose.

"You may as well come in Professor." Harry turned and returned to the sitting room, allowing Severus to follow behind after shutting the door.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Harry asked when he had sank down into the cushiony chair adjacent to the fireplace. Even though it was June 5th Harry still kept a fire blazing.

"I was sent here by someone who cares deeply about you." Harry scoffed at Severus' words.

"Cares, pfft, who cares about the now useless saviour. The needy Boy-Who-Lived? No, no one cares about me Professor, so get to why you're actually here."

"Enough Mr. Potter!" Severus was tired of looking the sad state Harry was in.

"Enough WHAT?! For fuck's sake Snape, can't you allow a man to despair in peace." Harry was quickly becoming agitated.

"You are wasting your life away Potter. You need to snap out of it." Severus tried to push some sense into the agitated man.

"I don't need to do shit. I'm tired of having to always do things for others and never get anything in return. I've lost everything, my parents, my friends, my life and now my independence. Would you also strip me of my pain. No, fuck no! I won't have it." Harry had jumped to his feet and shouted in Severus' direction.

"I can't take it anymore. Ron and Hermione promised they wouldn't leave me. They promised. But they have, same with the rest of the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur said I was part of the family, I was like another son to them but when times got tough they left me too. Don't even get me started on Remus. He said after Sirius died that I could count on him, he would always be there when I needed him. Well bullshit." Harry was now ranting and shouting. It was like the dam had broken and everything was pouring out. Severus could only sit in shock as the Defense Master shouted pain.

"Remus left the moment he could. He didn't even ask if I wanted to come with me. I asked him. Do you know what he said? 'Harry it would not be safe for you. Without your sight you would not be able to make it to the colonies, much less survive there.' Just like that he said it. The next day he was gone with a promise to write. The bastard seemed to have forgotten that I can no longer read."

Severus watched the man in front of him deteriorate. Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he raged all of his pent up anguish and hurt at his friends actions.

"And he took my godson, the only person I could actually claim as family, gone before I could even say goodbye. I have nothing left, nothing to give, nor to keep for myself." Harry fell to the ground as the emotions became too much and he gave into the heart wrenching sobs that overtook his body.

Severus sat in shock and awe for a few seconds before his brain reengaged. He flew out of his seat and had Harry in his arms. He could no longer keep the hatred for the boys father, not when said boy was suffering this much. Not when Harry reminded him of the times when he too had broken down. Severus decided then and there that he would not let this young man turn into the bitter man he, himself had become.

Severus sat there for the better part of an hour as Harry sobbed out his sorrows. Sobbed away the aches from the abandonment and the lack of support. Severus sat and rocked the tired and weary man, until he exhausted himself and passed out.

Severus looked across the room to the door on his right. It lead to Harry's bed chambers. He lifted the man up, noting how light and thin he was. Once in the bedroom Severus, gently laid him down before summoning Dobby. After speaking with the elf he settled down on the sofa and resigned himself to a long day.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

Harry woke up and his eye lids were plastered to his face. He could not open them to blink, not that he noticed a difference when his eyes were open or closed. He wearily wiped the dried tear tracks from his face as he reached for his cane.

His cane was not there.

Suddenly, the morning came back to him.

He had broken down.

Not only had he broken down again, but he had done it in front of the Potions Master.

Could his world sink any lower.

No. Not really.

Shaking his head and shrugging to himself, he carefully left his bed and felt his way to the door.

When he opened the door he noted the rustling of paper, a book perhaps, and the lingering smell of pine mixed with cedar wood. It was intoxicating.

He must have made a noise, because Harry heard a book close and the telling rustling of someone standing.

"How are you feeling Professor Potter," Severus said carefully, unsure of how to begin without inciting another fit of anger.

"You may as well call me Harry, Professor. You've held me as I broke down." Harry moved into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa, opposite to where he had felt the book.

"Then please, call me Severus." Harry gave an astounded expression.

Severus chortled before taking Harry's hand in his.

"I have made many mistakes in my life Harry. I refuse to continue to make the same ones. I was good friends with your mother and I let my hatred for your father cloud my involvement with you. I know it is overdue but will you accept my apologies for my childish actions?" The expression on Harry's face was priceless. He went from astounded to slack jawed. After a few moments he stuttered his response.

"Of course I will. Thank for you that. It means a lot." Harry had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Now it is high time you stop wallowing in self pity, Harry." Severus said in a steady but not unkind voice.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said weekly, still gripping the older man's hand like a life line.

"Not to worry, I will be here every step of the way." Harry smiled at Severus' words, for he knew that no matter what, Snape would not let him down.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

The next few weeks were trying for Harry. Severus moved into Harry's quarters. When Harry had sputtered his disbelief, Severus had simply said it was either Harry's quarters or his own. Harry quickly dropped the argument.

Severus began by giving Harry a proper muggle walking stick to help with his vision impairments. He forced Harry to become comfortable with leaving his quarters. They began slowly, at first only venturing to the few corridors outside Harry's rooms. As the weeks progressed they took longer walks through the castle.

Severus began teaching Harry to read brail and helped him charm his room to assist with his impairments. Items left out at the end of the night were charmed to return to their rightful places and Severus began coding cupboards with brail codings so Harry could feel more independent in his home.

Severus had spoken to the Headmaster and made it known that he was helping Harry. He was not to be disturbed by nosey, meddling headmasters or any other visitors. Albus had reluctantly agreed.

The first month passed quickly and it was now July 5th. The last few weeks had by no means been easy. They still fought, as they were both opinionated and hot tempered. The resolutions, however, came easier as both diligently worked to maintain their truce, if not tentative friendship. Harry had meltdowns every so often, when he did not believe he was making the progress he should. Severus, while still delivering acerbic comments, was very gentle with the Defense Master. He actions spoke louder than his at times acidic words.

The two were becoming comfortable with one another.

On that day Severus decided it was time to help Harry harness his magic to his own advantage.

"Harry, have you ever of echolocation?" Severus asked after breakfast that morning.

"Yes, I've heard of it, but its for bats, isn't it?" Harry set his coffee down on the table.

"Yes, it is generally used for bats and certain kinds of birds. But the point is they use sounds to give their brains a map of the world around them. I am proposing using your magic to give you a sense of the world around you." Harry looked surprised at the notion and then became eager.

"Do you think that could work? Like I could perhaps use my magic to see again?" Harry face was alight with excitement.

"Unfortunately, I do not think you will be able to see how you once did. I do, however, believe if we harness your magic correctly you could see using your magical senses. There has been some research done by varying wizarding cultures on the matter."

"But I thought blindness was not an aliment suffered by wizards?" Harry asked quietly. Severus reached across and gripped his hand gently.

"You are correct, but there are times when it is impossible to see, such as when night or darkness comes and one cannot use light for some reason or another. Wizards in Asia and Australia have been leading the research in these fields especially for special operatives in law enforcement.

"What would it look like?" Harry asked curiously, slowly coming to terms with the new information.

"You would see flares of magic; those flares would bounce of the innate magic in objects and beings and reflect back to you like echolocation forming a picture in your mind. It is not easy to accomplish but with some work I know you can do it." Harry beamed at the praise and gave the hand in his another squeeze.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

Magical vision, as it was called, required similar training techniques to Occlumency. Deep mediation and clearing of the mind was required. The research dictated that once the mind was clear the witch or wizard would have to locate his/her magical core and from there begin to feel the magic of the outside world.

It was easier said than done. It took them three weeks to finally gain some headway. Harry being concerned about the potential tension regarding clearing minds had shied away from the task. Severus had finally snapped at him before Harry could push forward.

It was slow going but three days before Harrys twenty-fifth birthday he began seeing magic.

He was so elated that as he saw Severus with his magic he jumped the man and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Severus sharing the young man's joy did nothing more than freeze before slowing bringing his arms up to embrace the man. Harry finally realizing where he was, slowly untangled himself and then offered a quiet but sincere thank you.

On July 31st, Severus believed Harry deserved some time off. They had made their way all around the castle and were finally at the front doors.

They had never ventured outside in all their time working together. Severus had tried to convince Harry to leave the castle even for a short while but the man would refuse, even become panicky at the thought.

Severus had left it alone, and the two had continued their walks. They never encountered anyone, every teacher save the Headmaster and Professor Tralawney had vacated the premises. Given Severus' threats to the Headmaster, whenever Albus felt the two men's magical signatures leave their quarters he made himself scarce. No matter what had happened he still cared and respected both men a great deal and would not wish to cause them distress.

So there they stood at the doors. Severus sighed and turned to walk back up the stairs, when Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I want to go outside."

Severus made sure he masked his surprise before nodding. He took Harry's hand in his offering his support and together they pushed the doors to the castle open.

Harry inhaled deeply as they took the stairs down into the courtyard. Looking around he smiled gently, being able to 'see' the magical flares in everything, thus allowing his vision of Hogwarts to be changed forever.

It was beautiful. The ancient castle was awash with magical wards and signatures of witches and wizards of old.

Harry twirled in delight and took off at a run. He skipped, he hopped and spun in his happiness. Severus watched from behind as the young man let off months of worry and pain in a few moments of levity.

After five minutes of whooping and singing Harry returned to Severus' side.

"I don't know how to thank you Severus. You've given me my life back. I…well…I…thank you." Harry stumbled through his words. Severus gave a genuine smile.

"You are most welcome Harry." There were face to face now, only a few inches apart.

Harry felt his heart beating faster, louder than ever. He could see the lines of Severus' face with his magic. The man looked happy for the first time since Harry had met him.

Harry finally, gave into his desires. He leaned forward to lay his lips across Severus'

"Harry!"

Severus and Harry stumbled back from one another.

"Wow, Harry you're outside. Great to see you mate." Ron came jogging up from the castle gates.

Harry had never been more annoyed with his friend than right at that moment.

"Ron, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a somewhat cool tone.

"Well its your birthday mate. Hermione is just walking from the gates but I wanted to see you so I sprinted." As he finished Hermione joined them, huffing slightly from trying to keep up with her long legged fiancé.

"Hey Harry, happy birthday," Hermione went to hug him, but Harry moved away, uncomfortable with their presence.

During the time since the two had arrived Severus had retreated a few feet. He did not want to get into a shouting match with the youngest Weasley male.

Harry began to get a panicked look on his face. He began shuffling around and his hands started shaking. Severus could stand no more so he returned to the young man and grabbed his hand.

Harry's reaction was immediate, his breathing slowed down, as did his heart rate and his eyes lost the wild look.

Ron noticed the contact instantly and began opening his mouth with an ugly look on his face.

"Ron, if you begin to shout about what I think you're going to shout about our friendship will end. Now." Harry's voice was like granite: hard, imposting and unforgiving.

Hermione looked surprised at the two but realized how serious Harry was. Ron looked surprised and began to sputter.

"But mate, you hate each other. Why are you holding hands?" Ron was flabbergasted.

"While you two ignored me for the last few months Severus has been with me every day, through my ups and downs, helping me to come to terms with things. I will not allow you to insult, belittle or make him feel uncomfortable." Harry said leaving no room for argument.

Severus smirked at the young man's defense before entering the conversation.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I have been assisting Harry to overcome his impairment and regain his independence. I have no desire to get into an argument with either of you." Severus said clearly, his posture speaking his discomfort.

Harry rubbed his thumb over the back of Severus' hand and the man noticed how quickly he too began to calm. He decided to analyze that detail later.

Ron, who was still gaping, had yet to recover, Hermione on the other hand, quickly processed their words and came to her conclusions.

"That's fantastic Harry! I'm glad you have been working with Professor Snape. And you're right, we have been terrible friends. We should have been here helping you. I don't know what to say to make you understand how sorry I am for not being here." Hermione had tears in her eyes when she finished. Although, Harry wanted to stay mad at her, they had been best friends, siblings even, for too long. He loved her. She was as close to a sister as he would ever get.

"I know Hermione, it may take me a while but I will forgive you." He wrapped an arm around her, even while keeping his other hand in Severus'. He refused to let the man go.

When Harry and Hermione finished hugging, he let her go and turned to face Ron.

The magic coming off the man was spiking as Ron came to terms with what he was seeings. After a few minutes of silence his magic calmed and he stepped forward.

"I know I don't usually understand things and I can be insensitive and stupid. I have doubted you before and I always regretted those times. I don't understand how this came to be but it doesn't matter. I have already lost my sister, I won't lose my best friend, my brother over this. If Snape makes you happy then that is that." Ron walked over and hugged his friend. Harry finally let go of Severus in order to wrap two hands around Ron. Harry felt a weight in his heart being lifted. It was by no means gone, but it was suddenly like he had been breathing through a straw and was now taking full mouths air.

The four headed inside.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

The Headmaster had invited everyone close to Harry to the castle for his birthday. In wizarding society the twenty-fifth birthday was an important milestone. Being a quarter of a century was said to bring new wisdom and happiness into a wizard's life.

Order members began flooding the castle. School mates arrived, including: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom and even some other DA members like Susan Bones and The Creevey Brothers. Some Slytherins that had helped out in the final battle arrived including: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys had defected to the Light when Voldemort had expressed interest in taking Draco to bed. Lucius while steadfast in his beliefs, thought of family before all else. The moment he felt his son was in danger, Lucius was off the Dark side.

Narcissa and Lucius had entered the hall along with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The three were speaking amicably. While the Malfoys would never truly reconcile with the Weasleys they could have civil conversations with everyone else.

Harry looked around in surprise at the number of people that had shown up for his birthday. He had never truly had a party before and even though the large number of people were making him uncomfortable it was amazing seeing them all again.

Severus was worried about Harry. Many of these people, Harry had ranted his hurt over their departure. Severus voiced his concerns to the man he had yet to let go of, moving as far as wrapping his arm around Harry's waist to lead him through the crowds.

"I think its my time spent with you that has helped," Harry responded to Severus' query. "I realized that they did not mean to forget me they had to grieve and come to terms with the war and their loved ones. Everyone grieves differently." Harry shrugged in the end. Severus so proud of the young man's maturity kissed him gently on the forehead. Harry was shocked at Severus' actions but then beamed and once again wrapped Severus in a tight embrace.

They headed outside of the great hall into a small corridor. Everyone else was enjoying cocktails as they walked around and chatted. The gifts had been given, dinner eaten and now Severus wanted Harry to himself, still unused to the many that had invaded the castle.

Harry looked up into Severus' eyes and he was stunned by the depth of emotion in them. He could no longer deny his strong feelings for the man who had brought him back from the pits of despair.

With his arms still tightly wound around Severus' neck he gently pulled Severus down to meet his lips.

Their kiss was tender and exploratory. Neither wanting to startle or upset the other. Harry moaned as Severus licked his lips to gain access to his mouth. Severus sucked at Harry's tongue, fighting the young man for dominance. The kiss grew heated and Severus pulled away and lead Harry down towards the dungeons. Upon entering his quarters Severus had Harry up against a wall.

"I want to give you one of your birthday gifts, if you will allow it?" Harry gazed hungrily at Severus and nodded.

"If its what I think it is then absolutely." Severus smirked and nipped at Harry's neck before capturing Harry's lips in another heated kiss.

Harry moved his arms up and down Severus' back, tugging the taller man closer begging for more. And Severus could not deny him. He gripped Harry's ass tightly, bringing their groins into contact.

Both men moaned in ecstasy and Severus hoisted Harry up. Harry wrapped his legs around the man he had come to care deeply for if not love in the past few months. The only one who had been there for him to bring him back from the edge.

Severus having had enough with their clothing, brought Harry into his bedroom. Severus lay him down on the bed before beginning his descent down Harry's toned body. He stopped at the dusty pink nipples taking each one in his mouth before continuing down to lick the man's abs.

He finally reached Harry's manhood and took it inside his mouth. Harry keened off the bed, arching his back wantonly.

Severus began to prepare his lover while pleasuring him at the same time.

When Harry was ready, Severus aligned himself before slowly slipping him. Harry felt a level of completeness he had never once achieved with his past lovers. He looked up at Severus as he felt the man slip into him up to the hilt. Looking deeply into his eyes, Harry realized this was the man he wanted to be with for as long could have him. The love must have shined through his eyes because Severus claimed his lips.

"Harry, I have never felt happier, these last five months have been the happiest I have been, thank you." Harry keened at the words.

"I have fallen deeply in love with you Severus, I can't imagine anyone else with me," Severus must have liked his words because soon he was thrusting into Harry, slowly at first but as their passion grew their pace intensified.

Harry was saying Severus' name over and over, loving when Severus hit his prostate making him see stars.

Harry's hands were raking at Severus' back leaving gashes that Severus was loving. The pain was pushing him harder into his lover. He knew he couldn't last much longer so he reached between them and grasped Harry, stroking in time to his own strokes.

"Come for me, my love!" At the words Harry went over the edge. Severus bit down hard into Harry's neck as Harry's walls squeezed tightly around him. Harry was peppering Severus' face with kisses when Severus regained his control.

The two came down from their high and lovingly cleaned each other up. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Harry thinking how this had been the best birthday he could have asked for.

The next couple weeks flew by as Severus and Harry became accustomed to their relationship. They were happy and that was all that mattered. There was a gathering at Hogwarts to commemorate individuals for actions during the war.

Severus and Harry were called together to receive their awards.

As they walked to front of the hall, the main doors banged open.

Everyone's head whipped around as wands came out. Still dealing with nerves from the war, no one hesitated to stand in front of Harry, who had given up so much for them.

Severus had pushed Harry behind him, Harry being shorter than the 6'3" man could not quite see what the commotion was about, but was not about to stand there defenceless. His wand out he stepped out from behind Severus, using his magic to see what was going on.

At the door was a man he had not heard from in close to four months.

"Remus what are you doing here?" Harry stepped forward.

"I received an invite for the ceremony. It is good to see you Harry." Remus walked up to the head table. Harry's face was stone. He could not believe the man who had proclaimed he would take up the mantle of godfather following Sirius' death and then subsequently left him once he had a child of his own, was here expecting open arms.

"Why have you come Remus? If I remember correctly you were happier in the werewolf colonies where I would not be welcomed." Harry's eyes turned to a dark green indicating his ire. The magic still concentrated in his eyes only enhancing their beautiful colour. Severus placed a hand a Harry's back to ground the man's magic.

Albus came over to three.

"Perhaps this is better to be done in private?" Harry nodded and heading out of the hall, Severus' hand gripped tightly in his. Severus shot a glare that could kill at the werewolf. Remus looked sadly at the man that had just left, before following slowly behind.

The trio reached Harry's teaching office within a few minutes and one the fire was going and Dobby had popped in with refreshments the three sat down. Dobby came over and gently rubbed Harry's hand, offering his support before popping out.

Harry smiled at Dobby, knowing now that it had been the small elf that had brought Severus to him. He realized he would have to do something wonderful for the elf that had saved him. But returning to the situation at hand, Harry eyed Remus with mild interest. He did not say a word as he waited for Remus to begin. After five minutes of silence Remus caved.

"Harry you must understand, after everything that had happened I just had to get away." Harry snorted.

"Remus, I understand everyone needing to grieve privately but you basically tossed me to the side. I had literally no one and on top of that I was at an all time low due to the loss of my sight. All I asked was that I could join you where you went. You claimed you would be my godfather after Sirius…passed and you deserted me." Harry said calmly leaning into Severus on their shared couch. While Remus had noticed their closeness and was curious, he didn't dare mention it when Harry was already thrumming with anger.

"I had just lost Dora and suddenly I was faced with being a single parent Harry. I had to come to terms with that." Remus pleaded with Harry to understand.

"Remus, I get that and I totally understand your well needed adjustment period. But you never contacted me, never sought out how I was doing and never once came to visit. You let me down, and abandoned me when I was low. I thought about ending my life Remus." Remus gasped, never having realized how serious things were.

"I didn't know Harry, honestly I didn't I…I,"

"Remus it doesn't matter anymore. I am fortunate I had two very special people in my life that fought their way through my barriers and ensured I was still here today. If not for Dobby and Severus I would not have survived these last months. I'm not blaming you Remus, I'm so over laying blame and being angry. I worked through my anger over the months with Severus." Severus had wrapped an arm around Harry and was now squeezing Harry to his body. He gently placed a kiss in Harry's hair, never once interrupting but offering silent support for him.

"I forgive you for what happened. But I cannot forget. I was irreparably hurt by your actions. It still hurts to know that you left me, even while mentally I understand, emotionally I cannot reconcile that. In time we may become good acquaintances again but you and I will never be closer than that. I thought of you as a father to me but I was simply wishing for things that could not be. I would still like to be there fore Teddy but we can discuss that later. Ultimately, I am still very hurt and I feel betrayed and it will take years before that pain goes away and the trust is rebuilt."

Remus looked sadly at the young man that a few years ago he had called his son. It finally hit him the depths to which he had hurt this young man. He vowed then and there that he would work as hard as he could to make things right.

"Thank you for taking this time to talk with me Harry, Severus, I'm going to head back downstairs. I don't think I will join the festivities but I am going to do my best to make things right. I'll be in touch." Remus said looking both in the eye. He got up and laid hand on Harry's giving the boy a squeeze before leaving the office.

As soon as the door closed Harry turned his head into Severus' neck and held the man close to him. Harry felt arms wrap around him and he sighed.

"Did I do the right thing," he said finally after lifting his head from resting on Severus' shoulder.

"Harry there is no right or wrong in this situation but I believe you handled that very well. You never know, with time you may mend your relationship." Harry looked skeptically at the man at his side.

"While things may never be the same between you and the wolf, he does care for you." Harry gave Severus an incredulous look before smiling.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Harry kissed Severus slowly and languidly.

"Luckily you don't have to find out," Severus took Harry's hand a lead him back downstairs.

—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—NISTL—

Fifteen Years Later

The wounds from the war had slowly healed. They would never go away but much like the muggle world wars, the wizarding world vowed never again to allow such a consuming war to occur. There had been serious discussion surrounding the Pureblood traditions and the muggleborn traditions. The outcomes were still being debated but that's what everyone had been striving for. The ability to openly and equally debate and find solutions.

Harry had continued his position as Defense Master of Hogwarts and had taken Minerva's place as Head of Gryffindor House. Albus had retired a year after the war to go about the world travelling and so he handed the school over to his trusty deputy Minerva. She only stayed on as Headmistress for seven years before retiring and joining Albus to live out their lives in Scotland at her family home.

Severus had been offered the place of Headmaster which he accepted and had Harry as his deputy for the rest of his tenure. Severus still taught seventh year potions while allowing Draco Malfoy to take over as Potions Master for the remaining students. Hermione Granger had been recruited to teach Transfiguration in Minerva's absence and her husband Ron had moved to the castle to take over History of Magic. As a chief strategist of the war Ron taught the history of the great wars including military strategy and problem solving. They had 3 children Emily, Daniel and Lexa all had red curly hair with Emily and Daniel having blue eyes and Lexa with hazel.

Harry and Severus' relationship had only grown. The two had solidified their union through a bonding ceremony officiated by Albus two years after Minerva had become Headmistress. The two were a powerful couple and were often sought to give special council to the Wizagmont, the Ministry and other Magical Institutions. Harry's ability to see without seeing was something he began to teach to other children who suffered with blindness, turns out there were some children in remote communities whose magic did not heal their eyes.

Harry and Severus had adopted two children following their marriage. Both had been made orphans by the war. Their eldest child was now going into his fifth year at Hogwarts. Aiden Alexander Potter-Snape had black hair and black eyes. Ehlana Kathryn Potter Snape was starting Hogwarts and she had dirty blonde wavy hair and beautiful green eyes. Having lived at the castle for their primary years the children thrived in their magical environment.

It was the end of Aiden's fourth year at Hogwarts and the feast was coming to a close when his Dad stood up. Aiden looked at his sister who sat at the special table to children of Professors, and questioned her with a kirk of his brow. She shrugged and waited. The children had known something special was happening when all of Hogwarts house elves had been given a special table to sit at and join the feast.

Harry cast sonorous on him self and quieted the students down.

"Fifteen years ago, I was at a very low point having just killed the darkest wizard of time. I was alone and was very close to giving up." Aiden and Ehlanna's eyes widened as they heard the story. They had know small details but their dad never really opened up and their father would not speak much on the topic.

"I was losing the battle when a dear friend of mine sought out help for me. Without his help I would not be here today nor would I have my wonderful husband and beautiful children." Harry glanced at Severus and they shared a deep look of love and then he sent smiles to Aiden and Ehlanna.

"Today I would like to honour that friend. Today I would like to give Hogwarts highest honour the title of Master Protector to Dobby the head house elf here at Hogwarts."

Dobby's eyes widened, and filled with tears. Over the years Dobby had become a respected member of the Hogwarts Elves and was a proud member of the Hogwarts staff. He had found his mate in Parsley and now had three little elves. Dobby could not believe it.

"Dobby if you would come here we would like to give you your gift." Dobby slowly got to his feet and walked towards the front.

The clapping began slowly and by the time Dobby was at the front of the hall the cheers were monstrous. Dobby shyly grinned.

Severus came forward with a royal purple cloak and turned it to the students. Stitched in white on the back were the words "Master Protector of Hogwarts." Harry gently lay the cloak around Dobby and then hugged the elf tightly to him.

"Dobby," Harry whispered to him. "Without you I would be in a sea of darkness and alone. You were my light when all was black. My friend, I love you dearly, thank you for everything." Dobby could not speak so he simply hugged his good friend Harry as tightly as he could before turning around to face the hall.

The cheers went up again and Harry took Severus' hand in his. All was right in his world and it was due to a determined house elf.

End.


End file.
